Coming of age
by Mergana Pendragon
Summary: Freya's back! Celestia and Luna are having their coming of age and so is Scarlettkriss (Three weeks before Luna and celestias.) princess of the neighboring kingdom. But what does this have to do with Camelot and Merlin, and why is celestias task to save the neighboring princess? (Horrible summary please just bare with me!)
1. A light to be covered in darkness

**AN: Ill have the first chapter up soon! probably before this is actually posted.**

** Prologue **

Over a twenty years ago, a beautiful little baby; a princess was born to the kingdom of chrysla who was a beacon of hope for the people who lived their. Only when the time was right was a baby girl ever born to the chrysalites a they were all one family born from their ruler; the queen. The kingdom rejoiced in the newborn sister who would one day rule their people (this was also their last sibling to be born, they would soon become uncles,) like their mother before her, but none of them knew about the evil shadow that was born to their neighboring kingdom; two little girls, twin princesses who would one day reduce their lovely kingdom to little more then dust.


	2. Coming of age

**AN: I know its short!**

Princess Kriss woke up early, it had been a long night finishing up the preparations for her coming of age ceremony.

'_you'll be fine_' she told herself. unlike the princes and princesses of normal royalty the chrysalites coming of age was practically planned by the princess, and done several weeks before their eighteenth. The crysalites would wait in the palace for the princess to come, and show what she had prepared. pressure fell unto the princess to pick the species she would finish her quest it was a alicorn as love between them was strong and empowering, but sometimes it was a unicorn, pony, or pegasis; but rarely it was an animal. Sometimes the princess would have to wear a weird set of clothes accustomed to the way the pony dressed. Kriss had spent hours on her outfit and the people were excited when they heard the news that she would be wearing something, of course none of them knew what it was; looking at a princess within three weeks before her coming of age ceremony was punishable by death.

So the crowd sat there desperately waiting for the beauty that had not been seen in weeks. the doors started to open but obviously not by magic. you could hear murmurs of excited chrysalites as the doors -quite slowly- opened. but what they saw was not what they expected. the most exotic creature walked -on two legs!- into the throne room, she was tall with a longer man that only attached to her -in comparison- flat face a short crimson skirt - which was nothing more then red cloth held together by a black heart pin- drapping over the top of her legs and a red heart with a black slit -indicating it was broken- down the middle tunic that covered the top half of her stomach not reaching the... small whole in her belly. the chrysalites were surprised at the strange creature that bore the uncanny resemblance to their princess. Kriss finally stopped walking when she reached the alter her mother stood at.

"Scarletkriss, princess of the chrysalites has come before you today because she has come of age to succeed me when I am gone, but first she must prove herself. My daughter." the queen said staring into the eyes of the daughter she would be forever proud of. "You must aquire enough power to charge the obsidian heart. and pass on our gifts to your offspring. Please continue to explain what you will do to acquire this power."

the queen stepped down as her daughter now took her place in front of the crowd.

"I Scarletkriss have decided upon my task and have known what i would do for eight years; for it was eight years ago that i found a book on mythical creatures that contained information and a picture of the mysterious human. Many thought them to not exist but going a bit deeper into the old library that i found information on a portal that would bring me to a land full of the creatures." Kriss walked up to a sculpture that had a sheet over it and removed it. "I retrieved it from the crystal cave that resides in the valley of dark dreams."

The crowd gasped at the mirror that was blank and didn't hold any reflection.

"i will now embark on my journey to become your rightful queen."

**AN: What do you think!?**


	3. Freya

Merlin got a shiver down his neck, it definitely felt magical.

"Arthur are we almost there?" he asked the king.

Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine had embarked on a mission to stop the mysterious beast that was said to be part human, or atleast thats how Arthur put it, Merlin on the other hand; Patrol to make sure this thing exists and if it does I get to save your life again.

They were heading towards the valley of the fallen kings. 'of course! it always has to be that jinxed valley.'

"Getting tired?"Arthur asked.

Merlin decided to ignore him and looking away he saw the lake of avalon.

"Its getting dark, i think we should set up canp." Merlin said hoping he'd be able to leave some token for freya.

"Im the king Merlin!" Arthur said apalled that merlin was suggesting setting up camp. "Okay men its get late and I think we should set up camp."

Gwaine chuckled, the way Merlin and Arthur bickered was just too funny.

"Have you noticed that Merlin says all your ideas before you do Princess?" Gwaine said.

He waited for Arthurs reaction, but he and Arthur were both busy with the girl in a fine blue/purple dress stumbling out from behind the trees. Gwaine and Arthur had quickly jumped off their horses to catch the dizzy girl. But Merlin just sat there staring. 'Its not possible he thought, is it?'

Merlin just kept staring and when he got a closer look at the girl he mumbled under his breath.

"Freya."


	4. To court royalty

Merlin jumped down to help her, pushing the knight and king out of the way, and grabbing the now unconscious girl.

"I think Merlin's going to start courting this extravagantly beautiful lady." Gwaine remarked ti Arthur, then turned back to the man holding the lovely girl. " Oi! Merlin, I saw her first."

Gwaine knew this was a lie he had heard what Merlin said back in his saddle and realized that somehow Merlin already knew this girl, and quite possibly loved her.

"Shes freezing! Gwaine build a fire Arthur I need to borrow your blanket." Merlin the physician said.

Arthur snorted.

"Why don't you just give her your jacket if you want to court her." he remarked.

Merlin glared at him, which startled Arthur; but Merlin soon followed his masters advice.

When she woke up later she found she was in a small camp with three men.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around and noting that she was still in a forest.

Merlin went over to her and stopped her from sitting up.

"Here eat this." Merlin said handing her some of the stew Merlin forced (he would have done it anyway, but Merlin forced him before he had the chance to speak.) Arthur to save for her. "So what do you remember?"

Freya layed back against the tree and grabbed the food and spoon from Merlin's hand; Scarfing it down.

Arthur was slightly appalled at her manners but knew whatever it was she went through it must have been bad.

"You mean other then your pretty blue eyes and heart warming grin?" She asked causing Merlin to blush. " I was in a lake, then I was here."

Merlin grabbed the bowl to go clean it which had been finished in little over half a minute. once Merlin was out of hearing range Gwaine started talking.

"So how did you two love birds meet?" he asked " And if your not love birds would you care for a drink back in Camelot?"

It was Freya's turn to blush.

"He helped me when I was sick." Freya said "He showed me kindness when others wouldn't."

Gwaine was baffled lady's weren't treated _that_ bad. Especially if you were one of high status.

"I'm sure he feels the same about you; who wouldn't, your pretty, your kind, there is no end to your amazing quality's."

"Did Merlin know you before he moved to Camelot?"Arthur asked not recognizing the girl.

Freya shook her head.

"I stayed in Camelot for a little while, but it wasn't safe and I didn't want to ruin Merlin's life so I left. he was heart broken."

'_heart broken_' Arthur replayed what she had said in his mind.

The only time Merlin had ever acted like that was shortly after Arthur had killed the druid girl that turned into a bastet every night. Merlin was practically unreachable Arthur didn't question her further; the last time he had gotten into Merlin's personal life, he had found out his best friend before moving to Camelot was a sorcerer. Will had tipped the scale on his opinions on magic, with his sacrifice for someone who would have at the time killed him instantly for his gifts. But after Will was dead, and now he understood why he hadn't trusted Arthur at first; who knows how many sorcerers he had killed just because of their abilities.

The day dragged on into night when Merlin finally came back with some firewood. by then Arthur thought Freyas cheeks would never loose there scarlett hue which had been gained by all of Gwaine's flirting. Little did any of them know that they were in fact entertaining and empowering royalty.

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**


	5. A new world

Scarlettkriss had barely stepped out of the portal before she was visually bombarded with moving images displayed on the many crystals in the cavern. she turned to stare at the one next to her.

_A hooded figure quickly made her way through a castle lacking the light of day. She stopped at the door she had been looking for, quickly and quietly pushing the door open. The figure moved into a room that was obviously for guests and blocked the view of whoever was sleeping in the bed. The scene faded, but when the image resurfaced it was the same room. A man stood there looking desperately for something._

It hadn't occurred to Kriss that the man had been searching not for something but for someone until the images completely stopped. She had also come to the conclusion that the person had been kidnapped by the hooded figure -which was probably her making sure the girl wouldn't get in the way- and the man hadn't been searching for anybody, he had been searching for his love.

the princess had been looking for an exit for nearly two days before she saw the lovely light of day; though no sooner had she walked out had she been spotted by some kids daring each other to go further into the valley. she heard screams of terror claiming her to be a monster and feet running away as fast as they could. Kriss looked down at herself noticing that her days spent in the cave looking for the way out had worn out her powers till she had the essence of her in human form. Her skin was black and slick her cerulean blue hair parting at her crooked horn and her arms and legs scattered with holes, she was the image of a monster.

Kriss hadn't needed food or water for some time as she decided the best thing to do was hide in the cave till stories about her died down, but finally three days later, -her fifth day without any form of sustenance.- she ventured further out of the cave and into the valley. When it same apparent that there wasn't any food or water near there she traveled into the forest where birds sang and the trees didn't look so foreboding; A kindness she had not received in the valley that felt teaming with dark magic. It was only an hour after she had stepped foot out of the valley had she found the most gorgeous lake she had ever seen. She ran quickly and started scooping the water with her hands. She quite enjoyed being human, she found them rather pretty and the feeling of being so tall, not to mention how useful hands were. after she had finished her drink she had layed back against a tree, the view was gorgeous; towering white mountains and trees could easily be seen, but what really caught her eye was the shimmer of the lake as it teamed with life.

She felt renewed strength and magic with every gulp she had taken which led her to believe the lake was something sacred. She had nearly drifted into slumber when she felt minds slowly passing, she frantically searched for something she could use, a lover who would be easy to fool. The first mind she touched didn't have one, but had everyone -which would make her job harder then she wanted if she chose him since she would probably come up with her own fictional character.-, the second man had someone -A serving girl.- he saw everyday and he would notice -everyone would- if she went missing for even an hour. But the third man used to have someone, she could sense that she was dead, but the circumstances for her death would make the perfect cover and its not like shed actually ruin her plan by showing up. All she could get from his mind at the time was where she had died and what she looked like, and where the man currently was. Using the magic she had gained from the lake she morphed her features into the picture of the rather innocent looking dead girl.

"Its getting dark, i think we should set up camp." the third man said.

Kriss heard the second man say something about being king and all but she was more focused on getting the courage to show herself. Kriss had never done this before, she was a princess her mom had wanted her to be absolutely ready for the kingdom, it wasn't a queens job to do this often. she just found the subjects food... and ruled over them of course but Kriss wasn't looking forward to any of this; she actually felt bad about what she was about to do. without another thought Kriss showed herself.

**AN: Oops hadn't realised I didnt finish the chapter!**


	6. Fire: the essence of love

**Oh by the way this is in between 3-4 series!**

_Merlin had taken the dishes to a nearby stream to wash. Ever since they started passing the lake of Avalon he had a weird feeling. In fact he had the feeling currently as he washed the bowl. _

* * *

Arthur awoke after merely an hour of sleep, he hadn't been sleeping well as he thought of his father staring idly at the wall. Uther hadn't made so much as a sound while anyone was watching since Morganas betrayal. He hardly ever ate and certainly not while everyone was around. Arthur walked out of his tent, the sky told Arthur that it was an hour till dawn. He went over and sat by the fire, he didn't know when she had decided to get up but he found Freya staring deeply into the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" Arthur asked.

Freya shook her head and continued to stare. It felt like hours -which in reality it was only a few minutes.- before Freya spoke still staring into the fire as if in a trance.

"When I was a little girl my mom told me the story of fire, saying it was believed to hold every emotion ever felt, sadness, hurt, betrayel, joy, hope, anger, But none as powerful as Love; 'fire is the essence of love' she would say 'love could burn for eternity lighting the way for brave young souls, strengthening them and bringing back home to the ones they Love.' So Arthur Pendragon, is there someone you love?"

The sudden topic startled Arthur, all this talk about fire and the question that had come quite suddenly.

'_Did I even introduce myself?'_ Arthur wondered and then it hit him _'oh ya Merlin knew her first, probably told her who i was. not to mention I'm acting king of Camelot.' _

Arthur felt weird he was 'acting' king of Camelot, but it didn't feel right when his father was still alive. Agravaine had told him that in his fathers weak state of mind Arthur should strive to look strong even though he felt anything but for the last year. Merlin on the other hand had reassured him that he was ready for the position. What was funny was Merlin didn't seem to like Agravaine... at all.

"Yes." He said. "Gwen, she's a servant back in Camelot which means we can never be together by tradition. I want to be with her more then anything, but I'm supposed to marry for the good of the kingdom. It feels like destiny just tries to pull us apart when all i want is to be with her."

Freya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I understand." She lied.

The truth was she had no clue, in her culture she was surrounded by would be suitors but none of them technically -only Females and their husbands were considered royal family- royals.

"My mother used to tell me it was improper for me to love." She said.

Arthur couldn't make sense of this girl, almost as much as he couldn't make sense of Merlin. _Yep, they are perfect for each other._

**AN: So what did you think!?**


	7. WRITERS BLOCK

I have a bit of writers block, any suggestions?


End file.
